


Fin de Siècle

by Geonn



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sanctuary (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Exhibitionism, F/F, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, New Year's Eve, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of unique agents join together on the last day of the nineteenth century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fin de Siècle

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is set seven years after "The Name of the Doctor," I'm just assuming everything will work out for the best. And six of the seven characters in this story are canon bisexual or gay, while the other was established (by the actor) to have had at least one same-sex relationship. Yay science-fiction and fantasy shows!

The walls of 13 Paternoster Row shook with laughter from their gathered guests. Jenny prepared the glasses of champagne in another room and placed the cups on her tray, lifting it with a strength she wouldn't have thought possible ten years earlier. Her wife's special vintage of wine was in the center of the glasses, rattling quietly as she pivoted on her heel. When she arrived her wife was in the middle of a story about the Papal Mainframe, gesturing with her hands as she described the way she and Jenny had become permanent elements on its "most wanted" list. She pressed one hand to the lace bodice of her gown, showing off her teeth as she laughed. 

Jack Harkness laughed as he took a glass off Jenny's tray. "Good for you, Madame Vastra. Sometimes religion needs to be made a little more disorganized."

"Without a bit of consternation, they would stagnate," James Watson offered. "You're doing them a favor. Challenging their beliefs, making them reassess their outdated ideas. Bully for you. I wish only that I could have been there to bear witness your triumph."

Vastra inclined her head in thanks, smiling as she took her wine bottle from Jenny's tray. She met Jenny's eyes, holding the stare for a moment before turning back to the group gathered in front of the fireplace. Ice coated the windows of the parlor but the cold didn't touch their gathering. The men had removed their coats, James revealing his vest and high-collared shirt and Jack showing off a plain white button-down. The men are lounging together on the divan, book-ending Helen Magnus between them.

Alice Guppy and Emily Holroyd were on the loveseat, with Emily recumbent to lay her head on her partner's lap. Alice idly stroked her partner's hair and they both accepted the champagne offered to them. They, along with Jack, represented Torchwood Cardiff. Vastra had pursued Alice several times over the years and was cautiously optimistic about her rehabilitation as a law-abiding citizen. Jenny wasn't so sure she could be trusted. There was something off about the girl, but she supposed if she and Vastra got second acts in their life, Alice certainly deserved the same. And Emily had a soothing effect on whatever fires burned in the girl's brain.

James and Helen were founders and proprietors of the Sanctuary. Vastra had become obsessed with the organization's destruction until Helen Magnus kindly came to Paternoster Row and offered Vastra a guided tour of the facility. Jenny went with her, wary of a trap to ensnare the last remaining Silurian on Earth, and they saw that only the most dangerous Abnormals - as Helen called them - were kept against their will. Every other resident remained at the Sanctuary by choice, as a matter of safety.

Over the past ten years, the people currently sitting in Vastra's parlor had worked together and separately to protect the world from threats it couldn't dream existed. Hellbeasts on the moor, assassins who could leap city blocks in a single bound, and creatures once thought to be extinct rampaging through the countryside... they shared their war stories and compared battle scars, all of them knowing that some information had to be kept close to the vest.

No one asked, for instance, how Vastra and Jenny traveled to the future for some of their wilder stories or how they got back again. Helen seemed to suspect Jack had a clue, and James was aware that time-travel was possible though he refused to explain how he came across the information. When he first refrained from explanation, Vastra purred, "Spoilers!" and Jenny had covered her mouth with her fingers to cover her smile.

Once the champagne was handed out, Jenny assumed her standard place to the left of Vastra's chair. Helen smiled at her. "You don't have to wait on us hand and foot, Mrs. Flint. Join us."

"That's all right, ma'am. It's my duty and I'm happy to serve."

Vastra smiled up at her. "My repeated attempts to relieve her of her position have all fallen on deaf ears. What began as subterfuge to explain away two single women living together has blossomed into a true devotion."

"Take pride in my work, that's all." Jenny winked at her wife and then smiled at the others gathered. "If anyone needs anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

They continued to chat until a few minutes before midnight, sharing more fantastic tales. Vastra mentioned capturing and devouring Jack the Ripper, at which point Helen was reluctant to point out she'd only captured a copycat. She insisted the true story was far too sordid to share on such a festive occasion, but Vastra exacted a promise to have a private conversation when there was more time. Helen acquiesced by raising her glass, and James noted that it was nigh on midnight.

The group stood and moved to stand near the grandfather clock. Vastra noticed Jenny remained by the chair and tilted her head to the side. "Jenny, I believe there's a certain midnight tradition I was hoping you would help me with."

"Duty first as always, ma'am," Jenny said. "I was thinking Dr. Magnus would do in my stead."

Helen looked surprised but intrigued. She had called Vastra beautiful the first time they met, utterly intrigued by the texture of her skin. There was no fear or disgust, an instant acceptance that Vastra had previously only enjoyed when meeting Jenny and the Doctor. Vastra looked at Helen and smiled. "Well, if our partners don't mind..."

James said, "I suppose I can find another set of lips to kiss."

Jack cleared his throat and sidled closer, drawing laughs from Alice and Emily. Jenny stepped back away from the group, watching as her wife and Helen stepped closer to each other. The clock ticked to midnight, and a cheer rose. Jenny could hear it echoed through the walls as people up and down the street referred to clocks that were slightly out of sync with their neighbors. Sliding into the shadows Jenny undid the bottom two buttons on her uniform and slipped her hand inside. 

Under the elastic waistband of her skirt, she rested her hand against the smooth material of her underclothes as James and Jack kissed. What was meant as a peck turned into a full kiss, James' lips parting as Jack pressed against him. Alice and Emily made no attempt to disguise their amour, pouncing on one another as soon as the bells began to ring. Jenny purposefully watched them - taking in the sight of James pressing his hip against Jack's and the bulge rising beneath Jack's belt, watching as Emily slipped her hand into Alice's jacket to cup her breast through the thin material of her blouse - before she looked at her wife and their mutual crush.

Helen; the picture of high society in a pearl-button dress and curls gathered atop her head, cheeks framed by plummeting curls. And Vastra; dressed in dark clothes as always but with crimson accents at her throat and the cuffs of her sleeves. She touched Helen's cheek, and Helen's eyes skimmed across Vastra's jade features before settling on her cyan eyes. "Happy New Year, Madame Vastra," Helen whispered.

"Happy New Year to you, Dr. Magnus." They leaned toward each other and Helen brushed pink lips against green, her tongue flickering out to wet them before succumbing to the kiss. 

Jenny sucked in a breath and pressed two fingers against her underclothes, her shoulder against the wall as she watched Helen and Vastra kiss. In her periphery she saw Jack lower himself to the couch, and James sank to his knees in front of him. There was the unmistakable rasp of a zipper, and both Alice and Emily turned to watch as James bowed his head. The Torchwood agents moved to sit beside Jack on the couch, focused mostly on each other but casting the occasional glance at the goings-on beside them.

Helen and Vastra were fully involved with their kiss now. Helen's hand slid up to the crown of Vastra's skull, while Vastra was carefully undoing each pearl button of Helen's bodice to reveal the lace edge of her underclothes. When the last button was undone, she pushed the material off Helen's shoulders. Helen's other hand moved to Vastra's back and drew her closer.

Jenny watched raptly, cupping her own breast as Vastra's fingers teased Helen's until both nipples were plainly visible against the almost-sheer material. Vastra pinched one and Helen pulled back to hiss through her teeth. She opened her eyes as slits, gazing with wanton lust at Vastra before looking past her to Jenny. Jenny gave the merest of nods, widening her eyes slightly like someone eagerly anticipating the next scene of a movie. Her lips were parted to compensate for her ragged breathing as she continued to stroke and caress her body.

With permission granted, Helen moved Vastra back to her chair. Vastra sat, and Helen kissed her way down the Silurian's body, caressing through her clothes before dropping her hands to lift up her skirts. Vastra placed her feet on the carpet on either side of Helen's body, and Helen knelt as James had. Jenny flicked her eyes back to the men to see how they were faring and watched as James circled the head of Jack's cock with his tongue. Jack looked fit to burst, and Jenny focused on her wife and her lover.

Vastra had turned to watch her, eyes half-lidded in ecstasy as Helen kissed the inside of her now-exposed thigh. Jenny bit her bottom lip, her cheeks and ears burning, and she turned her knees toward each other as she rubbed. The first time they shared, Jenny's jealousy had threatened to ruin the entire evening. She fought the feelings that rose in her, bit down on the urge to rush the third woman out of the bedroom with a possessive shriek. But then something unexpected happened. 

She had been sitting on the edge of the bed, her knees bent so that the heels of her feet pressed between her legs, rubbing herself against them as she watched Vastra and their plaything, and she realized: _She sees it, too_. The girl saw Vastra as a person to be desired, a beautiful woman and not a monster wrapped in shawls and veils to spare the public from gazing upon her visage. She didn't care about the peculiar anatomy or the fact that Vastra was another species entirely. Seeing it in someone else eradicated what niggling subconscious doubts Jenny had about her own attraction to Vastra. Those quiet voices she fought so hard at the beginning of the relationship - _it's sick and it's twisted, even if she wasn't a WOMAN! She's a lizard, a reptile, a Silurian, and what you're doing is immoral and wrong!_ \- were blown away like so many dry leaves.

And now watching as the refined Helen Magnus orally pleasured her wife, Jenny was reminded of how truly blessed she had been. Not just in finding Vastra, but in walking whatever trail made her into the sort of woman who was shown a Silurian and saw beauty. She praised whatever life lessons turned her into a woman who looked past the odd skin color to the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. Vastra wasn't a creature; she was someone so strong that her power was passed on to those close to her.

"I love you," Jenny mouthed, and Vastra's lips spread into an easy smile. She held up her hand and motioned Jenny over, but again she refused. She wanted to be a voyeur, something she'd definitely gotten a taste for in the past few years. To watch Vastra receive pleasure without doing the work herself was to truly appreciate the changes that occurred in her. She was focused entirely on what Vastra looked like in the throes of passion, and she pressed her palm harder against her mound, curling her toes in her flat-soled shoes. 

On the divan, James had risen onto the couch with swollen lips and a dazed expression as Jack bent down into his lap to repay his favor. Alice and Emily were both disheveled, clothes still on but unfastened and pushed aside for fleeting glimpses of pink flesh. Jenny's head swam at everything competing for her attention, so she focused on Vastra's thighs spread wide to give Helen room to do her magic.

Jenny closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall, squeezing her thighs around her hand as she came. She heard the sounds of others in the room reaching climax as well, the muscles of her face relaxing enough that she could open her eyes and take in the sights.

James gave a grunt as he completed in Jack's mouth. Moments later Alice and Emily finished as well, Alice clutching Emily's head and hauling her up for a rough kiss. Vastra clutched the back of her chair with one hand, holding onto the back of Helen's head with the other as she rocked her hips forward. When her convulsions finally ended and she dropped back against her seat with an exhaled, "Simply splendid," Helen lifted her head and made a show of running her tongue over her lips. She and Vastra shared a smile as Helen rose and crossed her arms over her exposed chemise.

"Well," Jack said, coughing quietly into his hand to dispel the silence. "Happy New Year, everyone."

"Not everyone." The gathered group turned to Jenny, and she stepped back into their midst. She left her top unbuttoned and she could feel sweat on her upper lip and forehead. "Ma'am, Missus Guppy and Holroyd, Cap'n Harkness, Dr. Watson. You all had quite a happy new year, I saw that with my own two eyes." She nodded with her chin. "Near's I can tell, though, Dr. Magnus got the short end of the stick as it were."

Helen raised an eyebrow. "I quite enjoyed myself."

"Not like the rest of us did, ma'am. I wouldn't have said nothing... just didn't seem fair to me, that's all."

Vastra nodded authoritatively. "She's quite right. It would be a poor hostess who allowed a guest to go without." She tilted her head and regarded Jenny. "Would you please see to it that Dr. Magnus is taken care of, dear Jenny?"

Breathless, Jenny stepped forward. "Oh, yes, ma'am. It would be my absolute pleasure." She wet her lips and sank to her knees in front of Helen, smiling as she lifted the hem of her skirt to reveal stockings, ducking her head underneath into air perfumed by the scent of Helen's arousal. The last thing she saw before letting the skirt drape her head was the rest of the guests standing to gather around for a front-row seat.

As she dug through the flimsy and slick materials to find Helen's sex, Jenny couldn't help but think the new century was already off to a rip-roaringly good start.


End file.
